No siempre hay finales felices
by Iberius27
Summary: No siempre hay finales como los cuentos de hadas dónde vivieron felices por siempre a veces te toca un final amargo ( recopilacion de song fics )
1. Prefacio

No siempre hay finales felices

Prefacio  
No siempre el finales como los cuentos de hadas dónde vivieron felices por siempre y yo soy prueba ( iberius no crean que hablo desde la perspectiva de Arnold )de ello aveces el amor no es para ti aveces el amor esta frente a tus narices pero por no sufrir otra herida no arriesgas por tenerlo aveces te conviertes en un ermitaño amargado y deprimido que ya no es mi caso doy gracias por estar vivo y dejemos de hablar de mi de que va tratar esto esto va a ser un varios song fics que no tendrán relación uno al otro tendrán canciones tristes a mi elección espero que les guste hay disculpes por desplayarme con ustedes espero que les guste. 

Hola soy yo iberius hace mucho que no escribía es que quería descansar un poco mi cerebro y aparte se atravesó las fiestas decembrinas y no tenía otra idea para fanfic quiero agradecer a Marhelga por mencionarme en su fanfic caleidoscopio sin más iberius se despide desandoles un felices fiestas y que espero sus reviwes iberius se despide


	2. Fin del capítulo

No siempre hay finales felices

Capítulo : fin del capítulo  
Nota no poseo los derechos de hey Arnold ni de fin del capítulo de Tommy Torres los derechos de hey Arnold le pertenecen a Craig Barlett y nickelodeon

Fin del capítulo ( Tommy Torres)

Ya no llores mi niña

Ya no más por corazón

Se que duele tanto tanto

Cuando en el alma muere un ilusión

Muere un ilusión

Yo te doy mi palabra

Que afuera ya sale el sol

Es tan difícil ver el cielo

Cuando el dolor nubla tu corazón

Nubla tu corazón

(Coro)

Y aunque tu cuento de princesa

Merece un final mejor

Mañana vas a darte cuenta

Que en este capítulo

El es el que perdió

Seca ya tu carita

Y arreglate el camisón

El no merece tus lágrimas

Yo te aseguro

Mañana estarás mejor

Un poquito mejor

( coro)

Y aunque tu cuento de princesa

Merece un final mejor

Mañana vas a darte cuenta

Que es tan claro amor

El es el que perdió

Que no hay mal que

Por bien no venga

Es tanta contradicción

Cuando es muy fuerte la tormenta

No ves el horizonte no

Y aunque tu cuento de princesa

Merece un final mejor

Mira mis ojos y date cuenta

Que están claro amor

El es el que perdió

Perspectiva de Arnold

Siempre el amor es tan estúpido que se confunde con atracción aveces el amor es tan cobarde que no dice oye idiota estoy frente a ti y cuando quieres retomar el rumbo es demasiado tarde alguien ocupa tu lugar y por más que la amas ella merece ser feliz con la persona que ahora ella ama

Esto pasó un día de otoño

_ ya te lo dije Helga yo amo a Lila

_ que no ves estúpido ella está jugando contigo

_ y para empezar a ti que te importa si siempre has dicho odias y si Lila juega conmigo sería muy bueno para ti

_ pedazo de idiota _ y sin más esta se fue

Yo con mi cara de pendejo me quedé ahí sin saber que pensar entonces al día siguiente fui a buscar a Pheebe

_ Pheebe tu viste lo que pasó entre Helga y yo

_ la discusión entre tu y Helga

_ si quiero preguntarte porque Helga se fue así

_ eres tonto o que ella te ama por eso ella se puso así por eso empezó la discusión entre tu y ella por eso porque quiere evitar que tu sufras mira _ y se lo llevo donde estaba Lila besándose con otro chico

Ahí entendí todo lo que ella hacia por mi fuera y dentro de las sombra así me fui a mi Casa

( en esta parte voy a dejar de narrar desde la perspectiva de Arnold para narrar como el narrador vaya la redundancia )

Ella corría por las calles lluviosas de Hillwood está que se estrelló contra alguien

_ hay disculpe dijo un voz

_ Perdóname tu a mi estába distraída

_ mi nombre es David

_ mi nombre es Helga

_ oye puedo saber porque estás triste

_ es que yo estoy enamorada de alguien y el no lo ve y se fija en otra que no vale la pena

_ es por eso no creo que valga la pena para hacer llorar a un joven hermosa

_ en serio lo creo

_ lo creo y lo sostengo

( regresando a la perspectivade Arnold)

Después de uno días que yo me fui de la ciudad me di cuenta de que yo también estaba enamorado tan grande fue mi sorpresa al darme cuenta que el lugar que yo ocupaba alguien más estába ahí

_ Hola Helga quiero hablar contigo

_ espera Arnold antes quiero presentarte a alguien

_ está bien

_ el es David mi novio

_ tu novio como que tu novio

_ si después de que te fuiste el me ayudó a seguir con la vida

_ pero tu me amabas me lo dijo Pheebe

_ si lo se así era pero comprendí que tal vez debía buscar en otro lado el amor que tu no me dabas o me dabas a cuenta gotas pero te doy las gracias por todo lo que me diste y perdono todas las cosas que tu me hiciste

_ entiendo

_ y ahora que es lo que querrías decirme

_ nada

_ Bueno David y yo iremo sl cine nos acompañas

_ No voy a irme a mi Casa

_ está bien

Y ahora estoy sólo escuchando fin del capítulo de Tommy Torres

Y digo que están claro amor soy yo el que perdió

Fin

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo deprimente de la visión de Arnold tras perder lo de la ida al cine con David es un anécdota personal espero sus reviwes y sin más iberius se despide este capítulo está dedicado M donde quiera que estes


	3. Aunque estés con el

No siempre hay finales felices

 _Capítulo :aunque estés con el_

 _N_ o poseo los derechos de hey Arnold ni de la canción aunque estés con el le pertenecen a Craig Barlett y nickelodeon y Luis Fonsi respectivamente

 _Aunque estés con el ( Luis Fonsi cuando era chevere ose antes de despacito DE_

 _Que bonita estas_

 _Cada día mas_

 _Tanto que decir_

 _Tanto que reir_

 _Para no llorar_

 _Se que puedo controlar mis pensamientos_

 _Pero no consigo callarme_

 _El sentimiento que es libre como el viento_

 _Coro_

 _No pretendo que lo dejes todo_

 _Por mi amor_

 _No te digo que conmigo te iba ir mejor_

 _Sólo pido que no ignores a tu corazón_

 _Es el único que siempre tiene la razón_

 _E inventado mil razónes para olvidarte_

 _E luchado con mis ganas para no llamarte_

 _Mi promesa siempre sido ser un hombre fiel_

 _Mi promesa es respetar tu piel_

 _Y no dejaré de amarte_

 _Aunque estés con el_

 _Sobrevivire_

 _Pensando en ti lo haré_

 _Lo haré_

 _Quedan los recuerdos_

Frotando entre tus besos

Anoche lo soñé

Se que puedo controlar mis pensamientos

Pero es imposible callarme lo que siento

Que pierde aquí muy dentro

Coro

No pretendo que lo dejes todo

Por mi amor

No te digo que conmigo te iba ir mejor

Sólo pido que no ignores a tu corazón

Es el único que siempre

Tiene la razón

E inventado mil razónes para olvidarte

E luchado con mis ganas para no llamarte

Mi promesa siempre serte fiel

Mi promesa es respetar

Tu piel

Y no dejaré de amarte

Aunque estés con el

Aunque estés con el

Perspectiva de Brainy

Era el día de la boda de Arnold y Helga y está estába siendo arreglada para su boda cuando una de sus damas ( Rhonda ) le entrega una carta_ que es esto dice Helga _es una carta de Brainy me dijo que el día de tu boda la leyeras y deberías dijo Rhonda _ como lo sabes _el me dio el permiso de leerla

La carta decía pwf Brainy

Querida Helga se que hoy es un día importante para ti así que seré breve

Te amo

Te he amado desde que te conocí

Se que nunca me verías como lo ves a el ( Arnold)

Lo comprendí ese día que Harold te quitó las galletas

Y Arnold te dio las suyas

Cosa que yo también iba hacer y vi

Como lo veías y quería que me vieras

Como lo veías como lo ves a el

Supe todos tus secretos

Como tu sabías todos su secretos

Y hoy que te casas decidí confesarte todo

No pido que canceles tu boda

Que se que no lo haras

Has estado esperando este momento

Por muchos años

Y no soy el que te impida ser feliz

Sólo te digo que me voy de Hillwood

Tal vez del país

Por que aunque tu felicidad

Me ponga feliz

Me costará verte con Arnold

Sin más por el momento

Me despido

Pd : se feliz si alguien se lo merece eres tu pwff

Helga quedó en shock pero entendió que no podía hacer felices a todos y ser feliz ella que no siempre hay finales felices para todos en eso llega Arnold _ lista amor si estoy lista dijo ella gracias Brainy pensó la misma que no sabemos en que parte del mundo ahogando sus penas por un amor que nunca puedo ser.

Fin

Espero que les haya gustado se que dije que sería desde la perspectiva de Brainy y el sólo dejó un carta y no muestre la reacciónes del personaje pero Era para darle peso a la historia sin más iberius se despide esperando sus reviwes adiós


	4. Olvidarte

No siempre hay finales felices

Capítulo tres :olvidarte No poseo los derechos de hey Arnold le pertenecen a Craig Barlett ynickelodeon y tampoco me pertenece olvidarte de matisse

Olvidarte ( matisse)

Te fuiste así

Como arena entre mis manos

Simplemente el tiempo se me agotó

Mejor así sin rencores

Sin engaños sin tener

Que dar a cambio el corazón

Yo se bien que estas fueron nuestras

Regla de este juego que inventamos

Tu y yo

También se que estaba prohibido

Amarte que era un riesgo

Y yo soy el que perdió

Coro

Hoy sólo pido

No pensarte

O encuentra la forma

De poder borrate

Hoy sólo pido

No extrañarte

O inventarme alguna excusa

Y no buscarte

Hoy sólo pido que me

Enseñes a olvidarte

Te fuiste así

No quisiste intentarlo

Te dio miedo

Perder el control de ti

Y también se que estaba

Prohibido amarte

Que era un riesgo

Enamorarse

Y soy yo el que perdió

Coro

Hoy sólo pido que me enseñes a olvidarte

Perspectiva de Curly

_ oh vamos Rhonda sabes que te amo por favor no te vayas dijo Curly con desperacion al ver que su amada se iba

_ entiendelo Curly lo nuestro fue un aventura de una noche le repetía Rhonda tratando de hacerle entender lo que era lo que pasaba entre los dos

_ por favor Rhonda no me dejes decía Curly con un hueco en corazón a más bien donde solía estar su corazón

_ mira Curly tu tienes que olvidarte de mi si no, no podras seguir lo entiendes

_ entonces enseñame como olvidar tus besos, tu cintura todo dime como olvidó todo lo que viví contigo desde la primeria dime y yo lo hago dijo Curly

Rhonda se quedó estática al oir todo esto y le dio un último beso y le susurró al oído

_ eso lo tendrás que descubrir tu

Y sólo agarró sus cosas y se fue

Ahora Curly entendera que el amor no es para todos y la abrumadora soledad lo cubrirá con su manto y olvidar será prioridad para poder continuar en esta camino lleno de no finales felices.

Fin

Espero que les haya gustado si esta algo mal escrito o la narración está algo floja no duden en mencionarlo en un reviwe y iberius les agradecera en un pm igualmente si les gustó mencionen por favor partes específicas para saber que continuar explotando sin más por el momento iberius se despide


	5. Porque llorras?

No siempre hay finales felices

Capítulo cuatro : porque llorras?

No poseo los derechos de hey Arnold le pertenecen a Craig Barlett y nickelodeon ytampoco poseo lo derechos de porque llorras? De Madison ft mattise

Porque llorras? ( Madison ft mattise)

Ya no soy el mismo

Ya no me hace falta tu calor

Sólo queda el frío

De esta historia que se terminó

Me duele decirlo

Pero ya no es suficiente el amor

Siempre que te olvidó

Aparaces sin explicación

Ya no necesito

Otra de tus promesa de amor

No tiene sentido

Pedirle a la luna un rayo de sol

Coro

Porque llorras?

Si jamás abriste el corazón

Porque llorras

Si nunca diste lo mejor

De ti

Fui Estúpido (a) el pensar que ibas a cambiar

Por mi

Hablas del destino

Como si entendieras el amor

Ya está decidido

Deja de llamarme

Por favor

Busca otro camino

Ya es muy tarde

Para pedir perdón

Coro

Porque llorras?

Si jamás abriste el corazón

Por que llorras?

Si nunca diste lo mejor

De ti

Estúpido (a ) al pensar

Que ibas a cambiar

Por mi

Tu

Me perdiste

Ya no existes

Para mi corazón

Coro

Porqué llorras

Si jamás abriste el corazón

Porque llorras

Si nunca diste lo mejor

De ti

Estúpido(a) al pensar que ibas a cambiar

Por mi

Porque llorras

* * *

Perspectiva : Rhonda

Rhonda y Harold a los doce empezaron un relación que no duró mucho porque a pesar de que Rhonda lo amaba se avergonzaba de el y el se harto por que sus padres ni amigos de ella supieran de la relación y ellos terminaron

Por Rhonda si está enamorada de Harold a un que al principio sólo lo veía como un juguete ellos regresaron cuatro años francés porque Rhonda prometió que jamás iba de nuevo avergonzarse de el cosas que no que cumplió

Duraron un tiempo hasta que el de nuevo se harto y ellos terminaron definitivamente para Harold el buscaría el amor por otro lado pero ella insistirá

_ vamos Harold por favor vuelve eh cambiado

_ no te creo

_ Harold yo te amo

_ amarme tu ha sólo fui un juguete tuyo

_ por favor no me dejes decía Rhonda llorando

_ porque llorras tuviste muchas oportunidades de que esto funcionará si no me hubieras tratado como basura como si no fuera nada para tu mundo rico porque soy un pobre diablo, pierdete Rhonda

_ y aún así Rhonda espere a que cambiarás pero nunca lo hiciste

Rhonda se quedó ahí viendo como perdió al amor de su vida por su estúpido ego le dolerá por no haberlo tratado mejor

Fin

Espero que les haya gustado pueden dejar una reviwes yo las leeré y sin másiberius se despide


	6. Penélope

No siempre hay finales felices

Capítulo cinco : Penélope

No poseo los derechos de Hey Arnold le pertenece a Craig Barlett y Nickelodeon y tampoco poseo los derechos de Penélope de Diego Torres

Penélope( Diego Torres)

Penélope

Con su bolso fe de piel maron

Y su zapatos de tacón

Y su vestido de domingo

Penélope

Se sienta en un banco del andén

Espera que llegue el primer tren

Meneando el abanico

Coro

Dicen en púeblo que un caminante paro

Su reloj un tarde de primavera

Adios amor mío no me llores volveré

Antes que de los sauces

Caigan las hojas

Piensa en mi

Volver por ti

Pobre infeliz

Se paró tu reloj infantil

Un tarde plomiza de abril

Cuando se fue tu amante

Se machito

En tu huerto

Hasta la última flor

No hay ni un sauce

En la calle mayor

Para Penélope

Penélope

Tristeza fuerza de esperar

Tus ojos parecen brillar

Si un tren silba a lo lejos

Penélope

Uno tras otro los ve pasar

Mira sus caras

Los oye hablar

Para ella son muñecos

Coro

Dicen en el púeblo que el caminante volvió

La encontró en su banco de pino verde

La llamo Penélope mi amante fiel mi pasado

Deja ya de tejer sueños en tu mente

Mirame soy tu amor regresé

Le sonrio con los ojos llenitos de ayer

No era si su cara y su piel

Tu no eres a quien yo espero

Y se quedó

Con su bolso de piel maron

Y su zapatitos de tacón

Sentada en la estación

Sentada en la estación

* * *

Perspectiva de Arnold

Arnold y Helga ya tenían una relación próspera era justo hacer al otro en pro de una promesa de regresar y más si para la otra persona eres igual que su vida

_ Helga te amo pero necesito hacerlo debo ir a San Lorenzo regresare en unos meses créeme

_ te creo Arnold

_ pero quiero que hagas tu vida no te la vivas esperandome

_ no Arnold yo te esperaré aquí sentada para darte mi amor

No sabe en qué se estaba metiendo Helga serían años de espera doce para ser exactos y ella se mantuvo hestoica esperando un día que tal vez nunca llegará hasta que llegó el día menos insospechado exactamente el mismo día que se fue la encontró en estado deplorable su pelo hermoso rubio ahora era blanquiceo traía un blusa echa girones que mal había tratado la vida a Helga y Arnold el trata de hacerle reaccionar

_ mira Helga soy yo Arnold

_ quitate extraño no ves que espero a Arnold

_ Helga yo soy Arnold

_ calla no tarda en llegar su vuelo

_ Helga soy yo

Ella no reaccionó

_ Helga no me hagas esto

Ella se fue con sonrisa tras el extraño que estaba junto ella era el mismo Arnold

Ella durante los años que estuvo fuera Arnold lo único que hacia era espérar y casi no comía

Arnold maldice a su suerte por prometer algo que jamás pudo cumplir

Fin

Espero no y si se preguntaba porque estuve ausente es porque estaba ausente es porque no tenía inspiración y no quería escribir por escribir y obviamente la canción es demasiado triste para estar aquí sólo cambié los personajes Penélope por Helga y el caminante por Arnold y sin más iberius se despide


End file.
